


One Down

by Phoenix1972



Series: Metamorphosis [3]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Metamorphosis Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix1972/pseuds/Phoenix1972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are suspicious and someone may have seen more than they should have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Down

**Author's Note:**

> I wish to thank Van for the great beta work and support for my stories.

Disclaimer: _The Magnificent Seven and characters are the property of MGM Television, The Mirsch Corporation, Trilogy Entertainment Group and CBS.  No profit has been made off of this work.  No copyright infringement is intended_.

 

Clattering dishes and jumbled conversation greeted the seven as they crowded into the waiting area of a local sports bar.  As another group entered behind them they were crammed uncomfortably together and the press of bodies made the small area even more cramped.

 

“Good thing you called ahead, Ez,” J.D. called from somewhere behind Nathan.  “This place is really hopping today.”

 

About to reply, Ezra stopped short when he noticed Chris jump and hiss something unintelligible at Buck and Buck raised his eyebrows.  Brushing off the odd reaction and clearing his throat Ezra finally replied, “You are quite right.  Hopefully the wait will not be a long one.”

 

“Hey! Whose idea was it to go to the newest restaurant in town on the hottest day so far this year?”  Buck complained when he was jostled from behind and was pushed into Chris yet again.  Not one to miss a golden opportunity he blew another soft breath of air close to Chris’s ear earning him an elbow in his gut.

 

“Sorry, Buck.  Didn’t realize you were standing so close,” Chris deadpanned as he adjusted his tie.  The temperature in the waiting area was oppressive and if he got jostled one more time he might just blow a gasket.

 

The hostess moved to the front of the room and shouted to be heard over the din of the dining area.  “Standish.  Party of Seven!”

 

An audible sigh of relief could be heard along with Josiah’s “Praise be!” from the back of the mob as they moved to follow the petite brunette.

 

Ezra slid to the front of their rag-tag group as they wended their way through the dark restaurant dodging servers scurrying around with trays laden with food and drinks.  As they passed a table overflowing with nubile young women he cringed waiting for Buck’s usual comments in regard to the fairer sex.  He was not to be disappointed.

 

The hostess stopped by a large round booth tucked into the back of the dining area.  “You don’t have a table?”  Chris asked as he looked at the booth dubiously.

 

“Sorry.  We’ve been packed since we opened.  If you’d like to wait a little longer I’m sure a table will open up.”  She stared up at the tall blonde and waited for his decision.

 

“We don’t have that long.  It’ll have to do,” Chris huffed and loosened his tie.

 

Buck came up behind him and clapped him on the shoulder.  “It’s okay, Stud.  The faster we sit down the quicker we get back to the office and _I know_ how you want to get back to the office.”

 

“Slide on around there, Chris,” Vin chortled.  “Don’t know about you but I could eat the ass end out of a rhinoceros.”

 

“Nice visual there Vin.  I had planned on eating lunch,” Buck laughed as he slid in next to Chris and picked up his menu.

 

Vin slid in on Chris’s other side followed by J.D. and Ezra.  Josiah and Nathan grabbed chairs and sat out on the aisle.

 

The waiter came and took their drink orders promising to return as soon as possible.  Chris glanced down at his cell phone and scowled when he realized they needed to be back in the office in forty-five minutes.

 

After the waiter returned with their drinks and took their orders the seven settled down to wait and enjoy being away from the office for even a short time.

 

Drawing random designs in the condensation left by his glass on the table top, Vin grinned when J.D. turned to Buck and asked who he was seeing this week.

 

“Who says I’m seeing anybody?”  Buck asked innocently.

 

“Well for starters you didn’t come home once over the weekend and you’ve been whistling.  A lot.”

 

“Oh and that means I’m seein’ someone?”

 

“Yeah, that.  And you didn’t ask for a single phone number from those ladies back there.”

 

Ezra leaned forward and asked, “I’m intrigued, Buck.  Who is this beauty that has possibly set you on the proverbial straight and narrow?”

 

“Someone.”  Buck grinned as he took a long drink of his tea.

 

Realizing they weren’t going to make any progress Ezra tried another tactic.  “Would you be averse to providing us with a description?”

 

Rubbing his mustache in thought, Buck slid a quick glance at Chris, who had immersed himself in an email.  The man worked even at lunch.  “All right, I guess it couldn’t hurt.  But that’s all y’all are going to get.”

 

Listening with half an ear to the conversation Chris’s heart skipped a beat.  He knew Buck wouldn’t give up their secret until he was ready but Buck lived to get under his skin.

 

Sinking back in his seat Buck’s eyes took on a dreamy look.  “A description, you all want a description?”  At his teammates’ nods he continued.  “How about silky, wheat colored hair, soft as kitten’s belly, and the most expressive green eyes which flash fire in a moment of heady passion.”

 

Pulling a face at Buck’s flowery description Vin groaned, “Anyone got any Pepto?  I think I’m going to be sick.” Slumping back in his seat he sighed, “You been reading too many romances, Bucklin.”

 

“You’re just jealous.  Now where was I?  Oh yes, long legs.  Legs that go on forever and the most perfect, round, tight little butt you ever laid eyes on.  I could caress it all day long.”

 

Trying to suppress a grin Chris put his cell away and sipped at his diet soda.  _If they only knew who Buck was really describing there would probably be a different set of reactions._

 

“Geez, Buck.  Sounds like you’re describing a female version of Chris.  I mean blonde hair, green eyes, and long legs.”  J.D. snorted as Buck finished his description.

 

Choking on his diet soda Chris gasped and coughed trying to get a breath.  Buck pounded on his back as Vin took the glass from Chris’s shaking hand before he dropped it.

 

“Chris, you okay?  What happened?”  J.D. asked as he handed over a napkin.

 

“I’m okay.”

 

“Scared me there, Stud.  You sure you’re gonna be okay?”

 

Wiping at his streaming eyes Chris gasped, “I’m fine, Buck.  Soda just went down the wrong side.  It could have happened to anyone.”

 

“Lucky it didn’t shoot out your nose, Cowboy.  That would have burnt.”

 

“You think?” Chris rasped as he tried to clear his throat again.

 

The waiter arrived stalling any other conversation as he passed around their meals and refilled their drinks.

 

Looking at Vin’s plate in amazement Nathan shook his head.  “Good thing I stocked up on the antacids.  You really think you’re going to be able to get down _all_ thirty atomic wings?”

 

“Not a problem, I missed breakfast.”  Grinning ear to ear Vin picked up his first wing and licked off the extra sauce.

 

Josiah watched as sweat beaded his brow and a red flush moved up his face.  “I’m having chest pains just watching you eat.  I’ll stick with my Curry chicken and rice.”

 

“And that’s _not_ hot.  I beg to differ and think you both are off your proverbial rockers.”  Turning his plate around Ezra tried to decide on which side to start.  His steak looked mouthwatering but those mashed potatoes and gravy were calling his name.

 

“I’d ask if you could spare one but I don’t do atomic sauce.” Nathan grinned as he added dressing to his salad.

 

“You ought to try some of this spicy sausage.” Buck teased as he shoved a piece toward Chris, “It’s got a lot of flavor and probably tastes better than that chicken salad sandwich.”

 

“No, thanks, I’m happy with my sandwich.  I got something light because I’ve got a long meeting after lunch.”

 

“Long is good.  Now come on you _know_ you want my sausage.  It’s spicy and it’ll hit the spot.”  As Chris stared Buck popped the piece into his mouth, moaning while he chewed.  Once Buck managed to swallow he grinned.  “You’re never gonna fill up on that little piece of nothing, so being the nice friend I am I’m giving you my big piece of sausage to enjoy.”

 

“I don’t want your sausage Buck.”  Feeling his face flame Chris concentrated on his meal.

 

“Come on.  You can take it and you’ll be thanking me later today when you’re stuck in that meeting.”

 

“I said ‘no,’ Buck,” Chris growled, silently praying that the floor would open up and swallow him whole because Buck, the tease, knew exactly what he was doing.  The subtle innuendos were beginning to heat Chris’s blood and he was in no position to act on them.

 

“Stop trying to slip him your sausage,” Josiah chastised, “as you can see he obviously doesn’t want it.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Buck relented.  “Fine, but I don’t want to hear how you’re hungry at 3 this afternoon.”

 

“Don’t worry.  You won’t,” Chris mumbled around a mouthful of sandwich.

 

~o~

 

“Chris! Hey Chris, are you in here?” Buck poked his head into the den at Chris’s house and seeing the object of his search standing in front of a bookcase, sauntered into the room.  “Hey what are you doing in here? It’s beautiful outside.”

 

“I don’t know.  What do I look like I’m doing?”

 

“You still ticked about lunch today?  Listen, I said I was sorry.”

 

Stepping away from the bookshelf Chris sat on the edge of the desk.  “I’m not angry with you, but please can we keep this on the down low for a little longer?”

 

Sidling to stand between Chris legs Buck grinned.  “What do you want to keep on the down low?”

 

“This,” he whispered while dragging Buck down for a long, deep kiss.  Chris wrapped his legs around the back of Buck’s to prevent him from pulling away. 

 

When Chris brought his tongue into play Buck slid his hands up and under Chris’s t-shirt, reveling in the feel of his warm smooth back.  It wasn’t long before his jeans got uncomfortably tight as Chris worked his hands down between them and rubbed at the outline of his cock through the fabric.

 

“Hello! Anybody home?”  Vin’s voice echoed through the house causing a flurry of activity.

 

Shoving Buck out the way Chris practically catapulted himself off the desk.  “Fuck!” Chris hissed as he tucked his shirt back into his jeans.  Taking deep breaths he tried to calm his racing heart.  He glanced over at Buck when he heard him snicker.  “Fix yourself before he gets back here!”  Chris growled as he heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

 

“Relax, Stud.  He’ll know something’s up by the way you’re acting.”

 

Chris waved him off and hurried out the door pulling it shut behind him.

 

“Hey, Cowboy.  I was wondering where you’d gotten to,” Vin smirked as Chris met him in the hall.

 

“I was working on something but I’m done now.  I need a beer.  You want one?”  Chris snagged Vin by the shoulder turning him back up the hallway.  Glancing over his shoulder Chris prayed Buck would wait to come out for a few more minutes.

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“Because you’re as jumpy as a cat in a room full of rockers.”

 

“Nope.  Sit and I’ll get you a beer.”  Chris yanked the refrigerator door open and grabbed two longnecks.  Closing the door he turned and realized that Vin was staring at him.  “What?”

 

“Nothing.” Vin shook his head and held his hand out for the beer waiting for Chris to step away from the refrigerator.  “Uh, my arm’s not that long.”

 

“Sorry.  Must have spaced out for a moment and didn’t realize it.”  Chris handed Vin his bottle before grabbing a seat of his own.  Taking a long pull on his beer he watched Buck slink by the kitchen doorway.

 

“Where’s Buck hiding out?  I saw his truck outside.  Figured he’d be in here with you.”

 

“He’s here?  Maybe he went to the barn to see General before stopping in the house.”

 

“Not in the barn ‘cause I was already down at the barn.”

 

Wanting to change the direction of the conversation Chris asked, “So what brings you out this way?”

 

“I had to run some errands after work and one of them was real close to your place.  So I figured while I was out this way I’d ask you if you wanted to go to dinner.”

 

Chris was about to answer when Buck strode through the door.  “Hot one out there this evening.  Would have stopped in earlier but I wanted to see General.”  Grabbing a beer from the refrigerator he leaned against the island.

 

“You were out in the barn?”  Vin narrowed his eyes at Buck.  “I didn’t see you out there.”

 

Shrugging his shoulders Buck laughed.  “Guess you missed me when you checked.”

 

“I was out in the barn for twenty minutes, Buck.  How could I have missed you?”

 

Chris about fell out when Vin said he’d been out in the barn but Buck just grinned dropping into one of the free chairs.

 

Sitting forward in his seat Vin looked at both Chris and Buck.  “I don’t know what’s going on but I know you weren’t in the barn.  You and Chris were in the den together.” As Chris opened his mouth to say something Vin held up his hand and continued.  “I only caught a glimpse of the two of you and I don’t really want to know what was going on, but there is no cause to lie.”

 

“Vin, listen.  Chris and I--.” Buck started out only to be stopped by Vin.

 

“You don’t need to say anything.  It’s not my business what you two do in your off hours.”  Finishing off his beer Vin stood.  “Now I think I interrupted something so I’ll take off.”

 

Dropping his head into his hands Chris swore softly.  This was not how it was supposed to happen.  Hearing Vin’s retreat from the kitchen Chris looked up.  “Vin, wait!”

 

Squeezing Chris shoulder Buck stood up.  “I’ll go talk to him.  Just relax.”

 

~o~

 

“Vin! Wait up a sec,” Buck called as he rushed from the house toward Vin’s Jeep.

 

“What?”  Vin asked as he turned to face Buck, crossing his arms.

 

“I want to set the record straight.  I don’t want any misunderstanding.”

 

“You don’t have to explain.  I just came by because I thought Chris could use some company for dinner.  He’s obviously got it covered.”

 

Frowning Buck took a step back.  “Is there a problem, Vin?  No one said you had to leave.”

 

“Three’s a crowd and the way you two were all over one another I would have been in the way.”  Vin leaned back against his Jeep and pinned Buck with a look.

 

Glancing up at the sky Buck chuckled.  “So you saw more than you said you did.”  Looking back at Vin, Buck sighed, “I suggest you keep what you saw to yourself.  Chris doesn’t want it out in the open yet.”

 

“Chris doesn’t want it out in the open.  Sure, not a problem.  But just so you know, the boys are thinkin’ something’s up.”  Vin climbed into his Jeep and started it.  “I can keep them off your back for a little while but you two are gonna have to figure something out.”

 

“I’ll talk to Chris and see if I can get him on the same page.”

 

“Ok.  See ya tomorrow,” Vin called as he pulled the Jeep away from the house.

 

Buck stood watching Vin’s Jeep get smaller in the distance.  _What do they think is going on_ _?  Buck felt Chris standing beside before he saw him._

 

“What’d he say?”

 

“He saw us kissing and guys suspect something’s up.”

 

Chris kicked at a rock and spun away.  “I can hear it now ‘How you like taking it up the ass Larabee?  Never took you for a dick lover.’ Perfect.”

 

“Chris! Come back here!” Buck yelled at Chris’s retreating back, “We need to talk about this.”

 

Chris answered him with the middle finger and slammed into the house.

 

Buck stood there staring at the front door.  “Damn it!”  Running a hand through his hair he sighed loudly and walked toward the barn.  At least the horses wouldn’t yell at him.

 

~o~

 

Chris dropped heavily onto the couch, grabbed the remote and a pillow.  Clutching the pillow to his chest he surfed through the channels until he found something to watch.  Chris Larabee spent the next hour glaring a hole into the television screen while going over scenario after scenario in his head of how people were going to react when he told them he was seeing a man.

 

Buck finally came inside around 9 pm and found the house in total darkness.  For a moment he thought Chris may have knocked off early but as he moved through the house he noticed the blue flickering light from the television in the living room.  There he found Chris clutching at a pillow and a dark scowl on his face.  _This is what you signed on for, Wilmington.  It’s time to cowboy up._

 

Chris tried to stay angry but it didn’t work.  Buck sat down next to him and casually draped his arm across his shoulders.  _Having Buck here seems so right and his touch, natural as breathing._

 

“You’re thinking awful hard there.  Care to share?”

 

Leaning into the warmth of Buck’s body Chris let his eyes slide closed.  “Is this really what you want?”

 

 _Here we go.  Here’s where Chris starts second guessing my decisions._   “Yes.  This is what I want.  I want to be with you.  J.D. was right when he said I hadn’t asked for those ladies’ phone numbers and I haven’t been on a date for two weeks.”

 

“Two whole weeks, huh?” Chris snuggled down further and Buck wrapped their fingers together.  “I guess we’ll have to say something sooner rather than later.”

 

Resting his chin on Chris head Buck nodded.  “Guess so, but how about we wait until next weekend.  I don’t think we should do it during the week.”

 

“Yeah I’d like to get some honest work out of them.”  Chris grinned as he ran his free hand up Buck’s thigh, “Now where were we?”

 

“Oh.  You mean before Vin stopped by?” Buck moved a little so Chris could turn to face him.  “Well I think you were working up to giving me a blow job.”

 

“You’re right.  I think I was but we have one small problem.” Chris gave Buck a wicked smile and nipped at his chin.  “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

 

The End.


End file.
